


Cherry Lip Gloss

by mockingjaybee



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Longing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pining, Weird, i have no clue how to tag this, patrick is kind of a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Saturday, Patrick has to do his laundry, for reasons. this had a very quick beta a long time ago, so all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Lip Gloss

Every Saturday, he had to do his laundry. It became a thing for Patrick, he would finish his weekend homework, get money out of the jar on top of the fringe, (labeled Laundry Money... how _clever_ ) grab his mother's and his own clothes, and walk the half block to The Suds. Even though the name was, in Patrick's opinion, horrid, he still went, because it was close. Small boys don't like tugging Mommy's laundry around, so that's why he went there. Plus, it gave him a chance to get out of the house. It's not like he was forced to stay home or anything, but Patrick didn't really have any friends, and never really went out. 

So when he walked into The Suds one Saturday, and saw a new boy working there, he didn't know what to think. Truth be told, this new "boy" was most likely 24 or so and had tattoos. Patrick was 17, with sideburns, and liked hats and clothes that were just a little too snug. But Patrick watched the man the whole two hours he was there, not even afraid of being caught staring, because he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. There was just something about this.. guy .. and he couldn't put his finger on it. 

In those two hours, Patrick learned from his stalking that the guy's name was Pete (on the tag that was hanging off his shirt), and he drank Red Bull way too much (one an hour), and then chased it with a Coke (well, _Diet_ Coke to be exact). Pete had eaten a little bag of cookies from one of the vending machines (pecan sandies, the kind with raspberries in them), and tapped his fingers way to often to be seen as a 'habit'. 

Patrick figured a normal person would have just _talked_ to this Pete fellow, instead of looking at him, mouth slightly open. But Pete never seemed to notice (he was too busy watching something on the TV), and if he did, well.. nothing happened. 

As Patrick was walking, he started thinking more and more about this Pete. Wondering why he had so many tattoos (Nightmare Before Christmas) that really didn't go with the shirt he was wearing (it had a T-Rex on it, and looked about big enough for a small girl, around the age of four). Patrick thought about why this man was wearing eyeliner, (smudged at that), and what looked to be lip gloss ( _possibly_ cherry). 

As he walked up the flight of stairs to his apartment, he knew this would take more research. This Pete was in his head, and it seemed like he was there to stay. Unlocking the door, he wondered if maybe, he should do his laundry more often than once a week. Walking in, shutting the door, and putting the clean clothes on the couch, he thought maybe he would have something dirty, _somewhere_ , but then shook his head, knowing it would be rather stupid to go back twice in one day. 

 

**OoOoOoOoO**

 

When the next Saturday rolled around, Patrick had worn every single thing he owned, just to make sure he would be there longer than two hours, and hoping that Pete always worked Saturdays. However, his mother knew something was up, asking him why he took such an interest in wearing different clothes everyday, and not only that, but changing sometimes twice a day. 

He simply said it was for research. His mother left him alone after that. 

Walking down to The Suds proved harder this time, as he was dragging three huge bags of laundry behind him, other than his normal one. He went over his thoughts from the past week as he walked, well, trudged along the sidewalk. 

He thought that Pete maybe was in a band and needed money, hence working such a crappy job. Patrick assumed Pete had been kicked out of his house for more than a few reasons, one being the make-up, the other being in a band, and lastly, all those tattoos. Patrick went on thinking that Pete mostly likely had a girlfriend, one of those scene girls with heavy eyeliner and leggings. And of course, Pete's makeup was just an act, to hide himself from the world, to appear either ironic, or just, you know, _weird_. 

Finally making it to the laundry mat, sweating like a pig, Patrick opened the door, relishing in the cool air that seeped out to him. He first glanced, ok, _stared_ over at the counter hoping to see if Pete was there. 

He was. This time, in a pink polo shirt, and what looked to be glitter on his eyes. Patrick's first thought that whole 'girlfriend' thing went out the window. 

He didn't, however, know how to react when Pete smiled at him, then opening a Red Bull. Patrick acted as if he didn't notice, it would ruin his story, anyway. So he went about doing his laundry, and looking over at Pete. Everything was the same as last week, but there was a new tattoo on Pete's arm. Patrick couldn't be sure, but it looked a bit like a keyhole. 

Again, he noticed that Pete was drinking his Red Bull and diet coke combo, (ok, Diet Pepsi). He noted that this time Pete got a candy bar from the vending machine (Snickers). He saw that Pete wasn't watching TV this time however, he was writing something in a notebook. Patrick badly wanted to see what was in that notebook. 

Five hours, and six loads later, Patrick was done. He started getting all his laundry, and making his way out, when there was a tap on his shoulder. 

First thought? Oh. _Shit_. 

"You know, you could just ask, instead of making up a story about me.." 

Patrick noted, that Pete's voice was deep, but he has a tiny lisp. It was endearing to say the least. All Patrick did was nod, but he couldn't say anything. 

"Listen, um.. look. Why don't I help you bring those clothes to where-ever, and then we go for coffee. I want to see if I was right about you." 

Patrick heard a small giggle, knowing it was from Pete, and nodded again. And Pete helped him with the bags, and started walking. Patrick kept wanting to talk, but couldn't. He didn't know where to start. They stayed silent all the way to his home, up the stairs, through the door, and putting the clothes on the couch. No words was passed at the left, going to a dinner, and being seated. 

Pete looked upset, and was about to speak, when Patrick finally figured out what he wanted to ask first. 

"So.. is that _cherry_ lip gloss?"

**Author's Note:**

> again, this was a fic for the Laundry Mat Challenge @ patrickxpeter on livejournal for the june challenge in 2006. i remember writing this going oh ok, i can do something kind of cute.   
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
